


Stargazer

by aiwalkerchronos



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwalkerchronos/pseuds/aiwalkerchronos





	Stargazer

'Aya, I'm leaving.'

Esther was not happy with the decision she had made. But she had no choice.

Aya was laughing. 'Leaving where? To the next planet?!' She couldn't stop laughing. 'We barely have any fuel left and you're leaving?' She paused to catch her breath. She knew this day would come. But she did not expect it to be today. Hell, she didn't even know what day it is.

'Did you even consider my feelings?!' Aya continued. She knows that Esther is having a hard time but she couldn't help but say those words. Tears are now rolling her face uncontrollably.

'You know that I can't stay.'

Aya couldn't ask why. She already knew the answer.

'Then leave now! Is that not what you want?!' She was finding it hard to breathe suddenly.

Esther prepared to open the door. 'I love you.' She said before heading out.

'No! Wait!' But Aya was too late. She opens the shuttle door but was only greeted by specks of dust. She quickly grabbed the floating jacket and went back inside. Sliding against the door, she sobbed. The jacket clutched tightly in her hands.

'I love you. I love you. I love you so much.' She cried.

\------------------------------

Hours passed and she stared into space. Getting up, she walked towards the hangers. Dusting off any dust, she hung the jacket. Beside it was lined with multiple space suits.

'I'll see you soon Esther.' She smiled.

She looked at the space suits that used to belong to her friends.

'You guys too. Wait for me. I'm coming.' She said as her left eye went dark.


End file.
